


By Chance

by InZane_Zaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, HarryPotter - Freeform, fleurmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InZane_Zaki/pseuds/InZane_Zaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was by pure chance he met her; a woman with a platinum blonde hair, a sweet smile and alluring ocean blue eyes. He did not even expect for some good Samaritan to suddenly pop-out of the blue and literally save his life by giving him the Heimlich after choking on a piece of bread and also feeling a soothing feeling on his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

It was by pure chance he met her; a woman with a platinum blonde hair, a sweet smile and alluring ocean blue eyes. He did not even expect for some good Samaritan to suddenly pop-out of the blue and literally save his life by giving him the Heimlich after choking on a piece of bread and also feeling a soothing feeling on his chest.

After the whole ordeal, he offered to treat her some lunch as payment of saving his life. The woman made a joke about 'no bread' and both of them laughed about it.

From then on, he found himself having lunch everyday with the blonde. Along their lunch meet-ups, he learned a few things about the blonde as well as she learned from him. He learned that the blonde's from France, currently working at a bank. Then how hard she studied to learn English and sadly somehow able to read him like an open book. And he also learned about her divorce about two years ago and a woman who captured her heart. They have been hanging out for so long that they can already tell if one of them is having a problem.

And right now, his mind is preoccupied with a problem that he does not know how to solve.

"So… What's troubling you monsieur?" the blonde asked curiously, watching him while cradling a cup of tea.

He looked up from his cup of coffee and somberly smiled at her. "It's… my daughter." He sighs and looked outside the glass pane. "She's… sad." He sighed heavily and slump his head down. After his daughter sent him and his wife away and then retrieved, he never saw her smile brightly again. Even with her return in studying or gifts of new books, his only daughter never smiled like she used to. He showed a bitter smile to the woman with blonde hair. "I can't do anything. She told me about her breakup with a boy who my wife and I think she does not deserve, and then immersed herself in her work. Then she also told us about an unrequited love over a colleague."

The blonde raised a brow and placed her teacup down and reached out and held his hand affectionately. She showed him a comforting smile as she rubs his hand. "Monsieur, I do not know your daughter but it would be a great help if you talk to her about it." She smiled and squeezed his hand gently. "Be a father to her and comfort her. Sometimes women just need a hug from their father."

He smiled back and held her hand as well. Then a random thought hit him like a brick wall that made him laugh. The blonde asked him what was he laughing about and he slowly eased up, retracting his hand to take a sip of his coffee. After drinking a fair amount, he showed her a toothy smile. "You know, I would be the happiest father in the world if you are to date my daughter." He told her, making the blonde to laugh.

"Oh monsieur, you are funny."

"I'm serious doll face. You and my daughter can really bond, ya know? Unlike her ex-boyfriend who wants her to be a housewife." He shivered. "Oh my daughter will never fit that. Not at all. But you? I can bet you two will be in a battle of wits every time." He said, beaming a warm smile.

"But I am a divorcee monsie-"

"Heck even if you are divorced triple times!" He said, raising his arms up enthusiastically. His actions just made the blonde giggle. Then his phone let out an alarm, indicating it was already past lunch time. "Oh look at the time. Sorry love, I have to go. Don't want the wife thinking am cheating with a gorgeous woman." He said, winking at the blonde. "Well I am having lunch with a gorgeous but cheating? Never in my life."

The blonde shook her head. "I don't think you would be swayed by me, monsieur, after encouraging me to date your daughter that is." She grinned.

"Trust me; you'll love her if you meet her." He stated. His phone lit up, showing that he received a message. "Oops! Have to go. Why not come by my clinic some time, I'll give ya a free service if you do and meet my daughter." He laughed at his own suggestion.

"You better go before your wife thinks you are cheating already, monsieur Alexandre." She said, making a shooing gesture to him.

Alexadre merely nodded his head and showed a playful salute. "Think about my offer okay? As you French would say, au revoir mademoiselle."

* * *

A week later, Alexandre was working on a patient at his clinic, a special patient, while being chided by her. He already lost count on the times he was scolded every time he brought the topic up.

"But poppet! Just give this girl a chance. I promise it would be worth your while." He said, checking on the teeth of his patient. There was a garbled answer and he sighed. "She's nice you know. Lovely and witty too." Again another gargled answer that only dentists like him and his wife could understand. "I'm not telling you to marry her immediately. I'm just saying to just go out on a date with her and see how right I am."

Dorothy, his wife, placed a hand over his shoulder and shook her head. "Alex my dear, don't force our daughter to love. Besides, she's already fancying another woman so don't meddle in her love life."

Alex sighs and gave his wife a defeated look. "You two are ganging up on me about this woman who our daughter fancies. I still think the woman I met is more suitable to our poppet. I can bet you will love her at first sight!" He pouted.

His daughter gargle some words that he understood as  _'don't meddle with my life, please'_  and his wife chided him about his attempt of interfering with their daughter's love life. He was about to protest when their secretary informed them of a walk-in patient requesting for an appointment.

He stood up to check on who the new comer is and grinned when he saw the blonde he's been having lunch with was the walk-in patient. He told his wife to take over and apologized to his daughter, telling them that the new patient was a friend of his. He received a grunt from his daughter which he merely laughed off and attended his friend.

"Ahh! My dear friend! Welcome, welcome!" He said, ushering the blonde to another dental chair with a divider beside it to block the other patient. The blonde beamed a smile and greeted him cheerfully. He made sure that Fleur was seated comfortably on the chair, and looped a bib around her neck. "So, this is a surprise. What can I do for you today?"

"I am merely here for this so-called checkup and would like to take your offer." The blonde said to him, sounding curious.

"Offer in what? The free treatment or the meeting?" Alexandre laughed. He notice that the blonde was looking everywhere with a curious look on her eyes. Like it was the first time she went to the dentist.

Then there was a garbled sound from the other end of the divider.

"I know dear, but if you don't act on it, you can never have it. And yes you father will continue to bug you until you do what he wants" Dorothy, said. There was another garbled sound. "Yes dear. You father won't be mad even if that person is one of those pixie or fairies in your world."

Alexandre found his friend's brows to quirk up when they heard his wife. He excused himself and peeked at his wife, giving her a sign that someone was there. His wife showed an apologetic look and whispered something to the patient. With that secured, he returned to his patient and awkwardly laughed.

"Sorry about that. The anesthesia can really make one a bit loopy and hallucinate on things." He put on his latex gloves, face mask and readied his materials. "Open your mouth please. So… what made you decide to take my offer?" he asked as he checked on the teeth of his patient.

The blonde let out a few gargling things which he could translate as 'out of curiosity.'

"I see. Wow not a speck of cavity or anything." He said in awe. He gestured for the blonde to close her mouth since there was nothing else he could do for it and removed his mask. "Curious huh? Let me tell you, my daughter will really like you once you two meet." He said, smirking at the blonde.

Then there was a loud gargling sound -sounding like an angry gurgle- at the other end and the divider was suddenly pulled aside. From the other side, his wife was glaring at him and his daughter too, crossed arms with a matching glare and a suction tube hanging by the side of her mouth.

"Really Alex? How many times do I have to tell you to leave her love life alone?" Dorothy chided her husband.

"But dear! I'm just worried about Hermione-" he looked at his daughter who now has an incredulous look on her face. He noticed that her mouth is hanging wide open and right hand rose up, pointer finger directed behind him. As if she saw a ghost.

"'ermione… Granger…"

Alexandre turned to his friend who has the same surprised look on her face as her daughter, minus the wide open jaw. His friend spoke out his daughter's name as if she has waited a lifetime to say it and her voice sounding more of French than English. He heard his daughter say some garbled words and then removed the tube from her mouth.

"Fleur… Delacour… How…" Hermione shook her head. "Wait, wait, wait the bloody hell… You're the one father's been bugging me about?" Hermione said, unable to believe what's happening before her.

"Ah… Oui? I mean… I think so? I didn't know you are monsieur Alexandre's daughter." Fleur replied, slinking away from the chair and approaching Hermione. She reached out and wiped the trail of saliva from the corner of Hermione's lips and wiped it over the bib the brunette wore. "And somehow… I am glad he laid out the offer."

"Wow… Your English did improve." Hermione said, unable to believe that the blonde beauty was in front of her.. She was blushing now after feeling the cold fingers of the blonde over her jaw.

"You two know each other? Fleur? Hermione?" Alexandre asked, watching her daughter and new friend acted like they have known each other for years.

His wife looked at him in shock.

"Did you just say Fleur?" Alexandre nodded. "As in Fleur Isabelle Delacour?" Another nod. Dorothy grinned widely and stood up and pulled her husband out of the room. "Why don't we talk outside for a while dear?"

"But…"

"Now!" Dorothy said firmly, dragging Alexandre out of the room. But before they left, they heard Fleur's voice.

"It has been a long time, ma chérie."

"Far too long…"

* * *

"You mean to tell me that the woman that our daughter-"

"Yes dear. If you have been listening all this time, you would've learned her name from the start." Dorothy slapped his husband's arm. "She was telling us all about Fleur last night dear. How she deeply adores the woman but scared to be rejected."

Alexandre rubbed his now sore arm. "Well I don't think she'll be scared now. Fleur did stop by here to take up my offer in dating Hermione."

"You mean to say… That the woman you have been forcing our daughter to meet is the same one our daughter's been sulking about?"

Alexandre nodded in disbelief. "Small world? Or by chance?"

Dorothy and Alex peeked inside their workspace and saw how Fleur and Hermione are smiling at each other. Both of them can't believe how the two could smile at each other. They have never seen the two smiles so affectionately.

Grinning, Alex stepped inside his workspace and placed a hand on his daughter's and Fleur's shoulders. "So… Anyone here wants to thank this old man?" He said proudly. His wife merely shook her head while Hermione and Fleur both laughed and hugged him.

"Thank you dad."

 _"Merci monsieur_ Granger."


End file.
